When Opposites Collide
by Amora Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy socializing with muggles ? When hell Freezes over ? I think not !


**Chapter 1: The New Guy **

**Lizzie's P.O.V**

"Lizzie!" I heard a voice; I was again hiding at my usual hide out a far off corner of the school grounds it was so secluded that no one would notice me there. Me? I am Elizabeth Jane Winston. People usually call me 'Lizzie'. Well I could describe myself as totally average I was not stereo typically popular and not the stereotypical geeky either but I didn't like labels so I was just average and it was good I liked it loved it rather. "Lizzie" the voice yelled again way closer than before and I knew I couldn't ignore it. "Oh! There you are!" this voice belonged to no one else other than my best friend Jennifer or Jen or jenny for short "oh for the love of god! You are still with the same book?" she asked as she sighed dramatically she could be a drama queen most of the times "Well I find nothing wrong with it." I said to her I would have been irritated if it was anyone else but it being jenny I was okay with it her question the book I was reading for a millionth time ! Yes millionth well not really but still I had lost count. "Leave Harry potter alone for a while and check out something hot!" she said dragging me to the building of the school.

Dramatically sighing I got up as I couldn't escape the death hold of Jenny "so what caught your attention this time" I asked. "So listen up, there is this really hot guy in our college and mind you before you comment he is new and totally smoking hot!" she said with utmost excitement. "Well you this disturbed me for this?" I asked sighing to myself, typical Jen she would never change! This girl was mentally insane! "Oh quit whining and come she said tugging alone on the sleeve of my jacket.

When we entered I noticed the whole buzz about the new guy maybe the whole school knew about him by now the new ones were always the hot topic well I was once when I was new but that was because I was the girl who cried on the first day on 3rd grade! Not a good thing to be remembered about! Well even then good looking people got the buzz. Me I was average and thus I never got the buzz, the only thing redeeming about me was my height I was taller than most girls in my class the only good part about me. As I was trailing behind Jenny I didn't realise where we were going till I noticed it was the way to our class. I felt a sharp nudge from Jen's side and she lowered her voice and whispered "that's him." I didn't need to look around because I saw who she was talking about in the first instance as all eyes were on him. He was walking through the corridor as he owned it, he was wearing all black and he was smoking hot. All girls were swooning over him and I noticed what the buzz was about he had really pale skin which shone with a certain radiance, dirty blonde hair which hung around his eyes temptingly, they were so smooth all anyone could think about what running your hands through them, through his shirt you could see his muscles and well-toned arms, he wasn't the bulking once you saw as models in a magazine but the one with alean but a well-built frame but the best part were his eyes, they were stormy grey like the sky after a storm but with a hint of sky blue in them, they practically drew you to them they were as deep as the endless skies and had a smoky hint to them. The moment I spent staring at him I didn't realise he was looking right back at me I tried to avert my gaze but I couldn't as his deep grey orbs held my brown ones .

With a sharp nudge by Jen I was brought back to reality crashing down and she said with a smirk "Drooling already?" "In your dreams" I said lamely. Just as she was about to say something the bell signalled us to go to class. Save by the bell in literal terms. I entered the class and took my usual seat near the window. Mr Greg our History teacher entered with the guy who had managed to knock the wind out of me in the first look. The teacher told him to introduce himself and all girls waited with baited breath to know who he was "Hello Fellas!" he began with a voice was like a dream he continued "I am Draco, Draco Thompson." Hearing these words my mouth dropped open with a long gasp and my eyes popping out of its sockets! He stared at me a big shocked and majorly amused and all I could think was "Oh My God His Name WAS DRACO…..!"


End file.
